


We've Only Just Begun

by ShineBrightStarLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Centaurs, Eventual mpreg, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: To create an alliance between the herds of Marmora and the Garrison, Keith is entered into an arranged marriage with a man he's never met.To solidify the new treaty, the Elders of the herds decreed that there should be a marriage between the two herds. As the youngest of the herd, son of the second-in-command and an omega to boot, Keith was the first choice. His sense of loyalty and love for his herd prevented him from saying no. Without the Garrison’s, and by extension, the Coalition’s, help, Marmora would be easy pickings for the Empire. Their herd would not survive.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	We've Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would never write a centaur au because I can't wrap my head around their anatomy, but uh- yeah, this wouldn't leave me alone so here you go!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Although Keith’s earliest memories are filled with wobbly legs and playful cantering, there is one that stands out. He doesn’t know, not til he’s much older, the significance of the memory.

It’s the first time Keith meets a new herd, and the first time Keith realises how different he is to his own herd.

The Garrison’s centaurs are curious, Keith thinks. They come in every shape, size and colour. To Keith, who had lived his young life surrounded by the heavy and dark centaurs of Marmora, they seem intimidating. He can’t keep track of all the new colours and shapes he sees that day.

Keith is kept far from them, and really, he shouldn’t have met them at all, but he had slipped from Antok’s watch to curiously peek at the new herd. He realises then, that he stands apart from his own herd. All of Marmora, including his mother, are dark with white stockings, heavyset, built for strength and size. They are intimidating to newcomers, although Keith sees their soft - if rough and ready - sides.

But Keith is different. His coat, chestnut as it is, is covered in white spots. He’s slender and slim, much faster than anyone in his herd could ever dream of being. He knows his mother spoke of his father, and of the traits they share, but all Keith knows is Marmora, and he knows he doesn’t fit in.

He realises that day, watching the foals of the Garrison herd – one black, another chestnut with white socks, more bay or grey - frolic and play together, that he is the only foal in Marmora. He wants to play with them, but he doesn’t know how to approach them. He’s never spoken to another foal before.

One foal pauses and notices him. His coat is dark as night, his hair a similar colour to match. He seems older than the other foals by a couple of years, steadier on his hooves and taller by a head, but he still plays with them. He smiles and waves Keith over.

Before he can pluck up the courage, Antok finds him and sweeps him away, and that’s the last Keith sees of the Garrison for a long time.

Although he doesn’t know the purpose of the visit, the Garrison stay in his mind. He wonders why their herd is so odd, so miss-matched and random. Or maybe, more accurately, he wonders why his herd isn’t. He wonders why he is the only foal, why he is the only appaloosa, the only one built for speed rather than strength.

It is years before Keith meets the Garrison again, under less than favourable circumstances. 

Keith is accompanied to the border between Marmora and the Garrison the summer of his eighteenth year. His mother walks ahead of him, Kolivan behind, likely to prevent him dashing away. He wishes he could say that he is honourable and trustworthy enough not to do so, but he had seriously considered it this morning, by the light of the new dawn.

It is easy to see where Marmora ends and the Garrison begins. Marked by a fence, the sky seems brighter, the grass greener, the air fresher. Where Marmora have struggled to survive, the Garrison thrived, their herd expanding to reach new sizes.

It’s why Keith is meeting them now.

For as long as the herd have struggled, they cannot survive any longer. Boxed in on all sides, invasion by the Galra Empire is a real and horrifying threat. Marmora is the only territory between the Empire and the Coalition. For many years, they have resisted being associated with either party, but now they must choose the lesser evil.

To solidify the new treaty, the Elders of the herds decreed that there should be a marriage between the two herds. As the youngest of the herd, son of the second-in-command and an omega to boot, Keith was the first choice. His sense of loyalty and love for his herd prevented him from saying no. Without the Garrison’s, and by extension, the Coalition’s help, Marmora would be easy pickings for the Empire. Their herd would not survive.

Keith knew little of his betrothed, bar that they were of similar age, and an alpha, of course. Keith didn’t have high hopes though, sure that whoever they would be, he would not be happy with. How could he be happy when he has been moved from his home, the only family he has ever known, what little he has left of his father? How could he be happy in this new herd, with an alpha to monitor him, probably expecting foals within the year.

Keith knows if he thinks about it any longer, he will try to back out, so he turns his attention to his mother’s back. Even fully grown, she’s still so much taller than him. Her coat is so dark, it glints purple in the early light. She’s everything he could ever dream of being, strong, noble, courageous. She is his guiding light. He doesn’t know what he will do without her.

Too soon, they reach the fence, where a small group of centaurs wait. Keith pauses a few feet away, skittering nervously. He prances from foot to foot. A hand settles on his nape.

“Have courage, kit,” Kolivan says, low. The weight of his hands and his words calms him enough for him to move forward. He takes a deep breath and meets his new herd with his chin held high.

Five centaurs are waiting, a colourful variety of figures. A plain, unassuming man steps forwards to greet them. “Welcome to the Garrison. I’m Sam, and this is Iverson, Pidge, Hunk and Lance. We’ll be your guides for now.” 

Nobody points out that five guides are far too many, or that at least three of them are armed.

After brief introductions, the group set off. Keith is glad to find that his betrothed is not among them. Still, the group seem friendly enough. Two of them, Pidge and Hunk Keith thinks, chat quietly between themselves. Hunk is of the same size and stature as Keith’s mother, although piebald, but Pidge is smaller than even Keith himself. Keith tries not to stare, but he’s never been taller than someone before and he’s sure he fails. The third of the younger centaurs is only a little bigger than Keith. His chestnut coat looks well taken care of and shines in the morning light. Lance is not as friendly as the others, watching the Marmora suspiciously, but Keith can empathise.

After an hour or so’s hike, the group make it to the main village. Sam had explained that the Garrison herd is so big, they’ve separated into their own smaller herds all under the one leader, but that most of them still live here. They pass by the open area where Keith will meet his betrothed for the first time in just a few hours, and subsequently, marry them.

They are led to a small hut where they will be allowed to prepare for the upcoming ceremony in peace. Keith pretends not to notice Hunk, Lance and Pidge settling down not too far away.

Marmora ceremonies are usually small, solemn and silent, but the Garrison’s are loud and lively affairs. As such, preparations had become an odd balancing act, although everything feels foreign and strange to Keith.

There is no battle, no crossing of swords. Keith doesn’t get to test his betrothed’s strength, his honour, his loyalty, instead, they must stand still together and verbally sell their lives away. It’s odd and uncomfortable, but Keith is the one of foreign territory, and he can’t complain.

Krolia helps Keith get ready while Kolivan stands in silent vigil. She braids his dark hair, tying it off with a red ribbon, and helps him with his shirt. It’s low cut and cinched at the waist, made to accentuate his waist and pecs. Krolia lays a red cape over his shoulders to settle on his rump and pauses to brush his hair from his forehead. Her eyes are dark with sorrow, and Keith can’t bear to look. He closes his eyes and leans forward to press his forehead to hers.

“My little star,” she whispers and Keith stifles a sob. He won’t see her after the ceremony, possibly not for many months.

“Mom.” He presses closer, trying to take in as much of her scent as possible while he still can. She cradles his face in her hands, pulling away only slightly.

“I love you, little star.”

“I love you too,” he whispers, voice hoarse.

Kolivan clears his throat, and they part. He looks apologetic, but he nods towards the door. Outside, people are gathering. Krolia’s thumbs gently brush the tears from his face, and she leans down to kiss his forehead.

“Knowledge or Death, little one.”

Keith stands at one side of the meadow, shaded by trees. He’s flanked on either side by Krolia and Kolivan, and he feels smaller than ever. He wants to cling to them and beg them not to let him go, but he knows he can’t. For the good of Marmora, for the good of the coalition, he has to see this through.

Across the meadow, he thinks he can see his betrothed's entourage, although he can’t pick them out from this far away. He wonders if they’re as nervous and reluctant as he is. He half hopes that they’ll gallop away, leaving him in the meadow.

Too soon, the music starts, and they begin to walk towards each other at a slow and measured pace. The air is cool against Keith’s skin, but he’s sweating under his cape. Time slows, and Keith watches as his betrothed walks closer and closer.

His betrothed is tall, his dark coat speckled with grey. The closer they get, the more Keith can begrudgingly see that he is handsome. His hair is slicked back from his face, his smile timid but sweet, and his jawline strong. A violet ribbon is tied around one wrist, and a violet cape settles over his shoulders.

Too soon, both parties pause. Krolia pulls Keith into a hug, nuzzling his hair, and Kolivan squeezes his shoulder before they both back away, leaving him to face this alone. Keith takes the last few steps to join his betrothed in front of the officiator.

The officiator is quick to begin the ceremony, but Keith zones him out. He can’t quite pluck up the courage to meet his betrothed's eyes yet, so instead, he stares at the hands covering his. They’re much larger than his, and several shades darker too. They’re strong, a little calloused but they hold his hands so carefully, Keith can’t help but be a little endeared.

Taking a deep breath, Keith looks up to finally, _finally_ , meet his betrothed face to face.

The first thing he notices is his eyes, grey like a stormy sky. They’re warm though, with faint crow’s feet at the corners. He can’t be much older than Keith, maybe five years at most. He must smile a lot, Keith thinks.

This close, Keith can smell him too. His scent is pleasant, not overbearing like some alphas, but mild. He smells like lightning and rain. Dangerous, but comforting. Powerful and enticing.

The man’s lips move, and Keith watches until he realises he is supposed to be listening.

“I, Takashi Shirogane, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Keith Kogane to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

It's the first time Keith hears his voice, and his name. Takashi Shirogane. Takashi unties the violet ribbon from his wrist and reaches out to Keith slowly. Keith pulls his braid over his shoulder and allows Takashi to tie the ribbon there. 

Keith’s own vows are stilted and sit heavy in his mouth. He finds it hard to use such language of love and devotion when he only just learned this man's name.  


“Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  
I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One.  
I give ye my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done.  
You cannon possess me for I belong to myself  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require  
and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”

“I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,  
from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night  
and into your eyes that I smile each morning;  
I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine,  
never shall a grievous word be spoken about us,  
for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance.  
Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life  
and into the next.”

Keith hesitantly unties the red ribbon from his braid and loops it around Shiro’s wrist. It feels anticlimactic. They’re tied together for eternity now. It isn’t as earth-shattering as Keith thought it would be. His world feels no different, no lighter or darker.

“May the gentle breeze bear witness to this ritual, and carry its message to all lands. May the sun warm their hearts, and its ever-burning fire fuel their desire for each other. May the water provide for them from its bounty, and comfort their souls with their sounds. May the land lend its strength and reveal its mysteries.” 

The crowd break out in applause and cheering, and Takashi is swept away before they can even exchange words. Keith turns to try to catch a glimpse of his mother, but she is lost in the crowd. He stands at the altar and watches the celebrations begin.

He has never felt more alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies to my ancestors who are currently rolling in their graves for my blatant disrespect of our culture and customs. It made more sense in the story if I swapped the vows around, okay? Please don't haunt me.
> 
> Any horse facts found here are dredged up knowledge from my horse-girl days which I didn't fact check, so please let me know if I get anything wrong! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)


End file.
